


Sword of Glory

by emsmittens



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles (Multi-Ships) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Beta Derek Hale, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Polish Mythology, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: Stiles was sulking because he was left behind with the pups while the adult wolves tracked down a band of Hunters. Or so he thought, until the Hunters show up the pack house, expecting it and the pups to be vulnerable. Stiles proves them wrong.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles (Multi-Ships) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605850
Comments: 9
Kudos: 617





	Sword of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aayesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayesha/gifts).



> Filling the following prompt:  
> Alive Hales, Magic!Stiles. He's sulking because he's left behind with the pups while the adult wolves are tracking down a band of Hunters. The Hunters were a distraction and a second group attacks the pack house expecting it and the pups to be vulnerable. Any or no pairing. Thank you!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! I hope I did it justice :)

Stiles tried not to pout as he combed the hair of Cora’s youngest daughter, Willow. There he was, once again, left behind by the Hale Pack to watch over the pups. It’s not that he doesn’t like babysitting, he really does love his nieces and nephews. Stiles has always wanted to be a part of a big family and finally was able to once he married Derek. He’s more upset that they didn’t allow him to join them while they were tracking down a band of hunters that killed the alpha of a near-by ally pack. For Perun* stake, he was literally magic.

After he found the hunter’s location using an old Polish scrying spell, the Pack quickly left. Only Derek stayed behind for another minute, kissing and thanking Stiles before telling him to behave himself. His husband even called him by his given name, Mieczysław**, which the werewolf only used when he was truly worried. Then, without allowing Stiles to respond, he ran out of the house to the others.

He tried to stop his increasingly negative thoughts, knowing that the pups would be able to smell it. Instead, he focused on braiding the hair in front of him while he hummed to the video game music that was carried over from the next-door game room, where the oldest of the Pack’s pups were currently playing arcade games. 

Stiles finished off the french-braided twin pigtails in Willow’s long brown hair with bright yellow bows. “Thanks, Uncle Stiles!” Willow said, stumbling over her words and smiling, showing her missing two front teeth.

“Me next! Me next!” Yelled the only child of Erica and Boyd, Emily, as she pushed Willow over onto the other couch cushion in order to climb into Stiles’ lap. Willow stopped herself from stumbling to the floor. Whipping around, she growled and flashed her golden werewolf eyes at the other girl. Emily growled back, slowly showing her canines in fury.

“Girls. Girls!”

They both stopped sizing each other up and shyly said “Sorry, Uncle Stiles,” in unison.

Used to the fights (and play fights) of the pups, Stiles rolled his eyes and started gently brushing out the tangles in her thick, curly black hair. As he worked, he stared out the living room window, where he had a straight sight line to the end of the yard, where the forest began. Over the past couple of weeks, Stiles has had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that caused him to recast the Hale house protection spell every night, despite Derek telling him he’s over reacting. Even now, Stiles had that same bad feeling. 

The young yew trees that Stiles have been staring at started to rustle, despite there being no wind. Trying not to alert the children, he mumbled out a magnifying spell in Polish. His heart caught in his throat as he took in the now close up scene before him. There were four people slowly making their way to the Hale house. 

Stiles was certain that three of them were the hunters he found for the Pack earlier. The fourth person, a wild lady in chains, he did not see in his vision. Looking closely at her clothing and the iron chains, he realized that she was a friend of his, a local druid. Of course, Stiles thought. The hunters caught her and used her to stop Stiles from finding them and therefore find the Hale house and pups vulnerable. 

“Connor,” Stiles whispered, calling the oldest of the Pack’s children from the game room. When he popped his messy head from around the corner, Stiles gravely said “Calmly collect your siblings and cousins and lock yourself in the basement safe-room. Now.”

The process of Connor gathering his siblings and cousins was anything but calm. During the chaos, Stiles refused to let his eyes leave the small group of hunters that have gathered themselves across the lawn.

Once everyone was downstairs, Stiles calmly left the couch to walk outside, knowing he was alerting the hunters of his presence. He stopped on the grass just in front of the front steps to the house, watching and waiting. The enemies still continued to slowly walk towards the Hale house as they unsheathed their guns and crossbows. Stiles felt his weaken protection spell fizzle away as the chained druid chanted her own counter spell. 

“Wzywam Cię, Perunie***,” Stiles chanted loudly three times while holding up his arms to the increasingly dark and stormy sky. On the second chant, his matching sword tattoos, located on his forearms, started to glow silver. On the third chant, he felt his eyes tingle and knew that they were now completely silver as well. Stiles wiggled his long fingers, relaxing when he saw the familiar sparks popping off of them.

The hunters stopped at the sight of Stiles, now only a few meters away. They glanced at each other, as if giving an unspoken signal, before cocking their weapons and pointing them directly at Stiles.

“You are not welcome here,” Stiles said, voice powerful enough to be heard over the rolling thunder above. “Leave now or die.”

One of the hunters, who appeared to be the leader, yelled out, “All monsters deserve death.” He swallowed thickly in fear and prepared to finish his rant, but it never came.

Already growing tired of the man’s monologue, Stiles cut him off by snapping his fingers, causing lightning to come down and perfectly hit a link druid’s chains, freeing her. The hunters were so stunned by Stiles’ display of magic, she quickly ran into the forest without looking back. Without giving his enemies a chance to attack, Stiles snapped his fingers again, sending down three lightning strikes directly on their heads, instantly killing them. 

Looking across the field, Stiles saw the Hale ‘wolves running up to the house, with Derek leading them. Knowing that his Pack was safe, his glowing tattoos and eyes faded back to normal and he finally allowed himself to pass out on the scorched grass.

**Author's Note:**

> *Perun: Slavic god of war, also associated with thunder and lightning (Polish spelling)  
> **Mieczysław: miecz “sword,” and sław “glory, famous.”  
> ***Wzywam Cię, Perunie: I call on you Perun
> 
> If I messed up any Polish spelling or translations, please let me know.
> 
> **EDIT: Changed Piorun to the correct spelling of Perun. Also made the Polish correct. Thanks for the correction y'all!
> 
> Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping [Tumblr](https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/) and send me prompts!


End file.
